Ace's Stand up
Ace has appeared in front of Rick Rick: Oh, dear. Wasn't easy putting you into a second sleep, and he and that coyote Almost wake you up. Ace: So then, all the things I was- did you put that in my brain? Rick: Nope. That wasn't "stuff." It was a dream. The falling asleep thing was definitely our bad. But we can't put things in your head. Look, I got an idea. Ask your heart. See if it's got a clue. Ace: Hmm... My heart was aching. That's why I keep going. Rick: Oh... Thank you, Ace's Heart, for pushing him right into our clutches. Aren't Hearts good? Steer us wrong every time. Ace: You knew, is it. Because you all have hearts! Ken, Buster, Babs, Plucky, Calamity, Dizzy, Little Beeper, Marina and that far with his friends. I felt what Buster felt and... They laughed together, got crazy, and they grieved. You have to have a heart to make you feel bad. Rick: Well... It's about time you noticed. Then Enma the Monkey appeared Enma: Exactly. A heart is never lost for good. There may have been variances in our dispositions, but a number of us unquestionably showed signs of a burgeoning replacement. Once born, the heart can also be nurtured. Our experiments creating Heartless were attempts to control the mind, and convince it to renounce it's sense of self. But listen to this, one can banish the heart from the body, but the body will try to replace it the first chance it gets, for as many times as it takes. And so I know, even after we were devided into Heartless and Nobodies, it was just a temporary separation. Ace: How come? How come you lie to them and tell them they had no hearts? Rick: Enma and Skeleton King formed the Organization for a specific reason- round up a lot of empty husks, hook them up to Kingdom Hearts, then fill them all with the exact same heart and mind. And for that- they were gonna turn all the members into Skeleton King. Ace: Make more Skeleton King? You lie to your friends to... But you- didn't you get scared of jut turning into Someone else? Rick: Me? I'm a Half of Skeleton King. Ace: That's Crazy... Enma: However- through weakness of body... Weakness of will.. or weakness of trust- most of the original member wee had chosen for the Organization Animal were inadequate. Thus, naturally, they never had a chance to attain their goal. Yet, even this was to be expected. Ace: (Gasp) Enma: We have learned of the hearts folly, and we have achieved our other goals. This last excursion has proved to be a worthy choosing assignment for the Organization Animal. Ace: You better shut up! You make People's hearts like Box's on a Shelf, but they're not! Heart are made of the people we meet, and how we feel about them- they're what ties us together even when we're apart! They need to... Make me strong. Rick: Yeah! You're stronger because of the ties you have the power and with other people. And if they Sword choose a dork like you. Hi no pouting. We see much bigger and better things in your future... Once you side with us. Ace: I know that sword never choose me, but didn't care. I'm glad to be a small part of something bigger- the people that did choose. Rick Look so Shock Ace: My Friends... They were my power! Rick: (Gasp) Those word you have! You're crazy! Okay. See what the paper get to you. Enma! He's all yours! They are fighting and then Ace Defeated him and then he got collapse from the Darkness and then an Orange Robot Monkey has appeared Ace: You again? ???: You just make it easy. I know you think you did it, but you lost the moment you dived this far in. You're in the deepest pit of slumber. There's not returning to the world above. Ace: What are you saying? ???: We tell you already. It was not the Sleeping Symbol that guided you. They are not the reason you are here. You've been on a path one we laid out for you. That sigil on your chest is the proof. Ace: Huh? ???: Look? That sigil, the X it tells us where you are at all times. You had wondered aloud before- why we kept showing up where you were. It's because we need you, Ace. Or, to be more precise, we need what will be left of you- the thirty two dark vessel. Ace: Why... Me... ???: Why was it assured you would come here today like Sora, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon? Because I followed my path, and I'm here looking at you right now. You can move through time, but time itself is immovable. Today, all of my selves throughout time were meant to gather here, and to welcome you, Ace, as our thirty two member. These facts cannot be changed. Ace: What is... The meaning of this... ???: I just told you all that I knew. We are all the, and what the future holds in store is beyond my sight. I can return to my own time, and grow into the Monkey who becomes all these others. While I know this future now that I hsve lived it, returning to my own time will erase the memories and experiences I have gained here. Will, my appointed path is now etched in my heart, which will first lead me to seek the outside world. Ace: Duck... Tech... Rev... ???: You're heart will sleep forever in the folds of darkness like Sora, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. And your body will be another vessel for me. So light gives way to darkness. Night, Ace. He has been asleep At the Round Room Ace is Sleeping In his Dream He is Floating in abyss and then Sparx's heart has appeared and it went to Ace's Heart and he transforms into Sparx in full Armor and he rest in his dream